


Waterfalls and Streams, These Liquid Dreams

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: 5.05 reaction fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryder has a sex dream about Blaine and it makes things very awkward at school the next day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterfalls and Streams, These Liquid Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Liquid Dreams" by O-Town because I had to.

It happened mostly in flashes. Flashes that he doesn't even remember. Mostly what Ryder remembers is the feeling, and the sound of his voice in his head. His voice saying, “Oh Ryder, that feels so good,” and it feeling really good. He doesn’t even remember what lead to it, how they got there. He remembers being in the choir room with everyone else, but he couldn’t see anyone’s face, just Blaine’s. And then suddenly they’re in Ryder’s room on his bed. And everything just felt so amazing. 

And then he woke up, sticky and confused because it felt so real. He just had a sex dream about a guy. Not just any guy, but Blaine, who’s his friend and kinda the president of Glee club and he was kinda weird, but also really nice. And he can’t have sex dreams about Blaine. He’s not even gay! How is he having sex dreams about a guy if he’s not gay. It’s weird and now he has to go to school and try to act normal. At least Blaine’s a senior, they don’t have any classes together, so maybe he can just avoid him until Glee later. 

Of course, that’s not what happened. Because Blaine was waiting for him at his locker when he got to school, and for a second, Ryder thought maybe he was still in his dream because why would Blaine be waiting for him at his locker?

“Hey Ryder, do you have a second?” 

“Um…” Ryder tries not to remember the way Blaine sounded in his dream when he was moaning his name, “I have to get going to class, so yeah, I guess.” 

“Good, because I need to talk to you about Jake and Marley because I know they broke up, and I really feel for them. But we have Nationals coming, and while they’re being really cool about not letting it disrupt things, they’re both so obviously down about it, and I’d like to do something nice for them. Seperately, obviously. And you’re really good friends with them, and I’ve already talked to Unique about it, gosh, I’m rambling, I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night, sorry. But maybe you can meet up with me and Unique at lunch? We can come up with a song or something?” 

Ryder watches Blaine’s mouth as he talks, and he’s suddenly wondering what it would be like to kiss him. 

Get it together, he reminds himself. He is engaged. It was just a stupid dream. 

“I guess that sounds good. Maybe? I don’t know,” Ryder mutters, avoiding Blaine’s eyes. Blaine ducks his head, trying to get Ryder’s attention. 

“What’s wrong, Ryder, are you feeling okay? I have some ibuprofen in my locker if you need it.” 

“Yeah, yeah, fine. I just didn’t get a lot of sleep either. Weird dreams.” 

Blaine nods in sympathy, “Well, there’s still some time to grab a coffee, it’s from the vending machine in the cafeteria, but it’s better than nothing. I was heading over there now, care to join me?” 

“Okay,” Ryder replies before he can catch himself. Blaine starts walking before Ryder can shut his locker and Ryder finds his eyes slipping down to Blaine’s butt as he walks, and he can’t help but notice how tight his pants are. Are they always that tight?

Ryder spends most of the lunch meeting watching Blaine as he and Unique run through song ideas about friendship and gossip a bit, something about Blaine’s fiance and a tongue ring, Ryder’s not paying attention. Everytime he closes his eyes, just for a second, it’s like he’s he back in that dream. He can hear Blaine’s moans, and feel his hands all over him. Ryder’s been walking around half asleep and half hard all day long, and it’s getting ridiculous. If he pops a full on boner right now, it would be way too embarrassing. 

“Hello, earth to Ryder, wake up!” Unique waves her hand in front of Ryder’s face, “What is up with you today?” 

“What, nothing’s up, I’m fine, let’s just, what did we decide?” 

“We were debating whether or not enough time has passed to be able to sing the theme song to Friends as a real song, since it actually charted as one in 1994. But then we started talking about our favorite TV theme songs, so we’re still stuck. Any suggestions?” Blaine asks with a smile, and Ryder tries to ignore the way his heart jumps. 

He’s in so much trouble. 

In the end, they don’t decide on anything, and Ryder thinks it’s probably for the best. If he’d been able to concentrate at all, he probably would have shut it down in the first place, because he doesn’t think Jake deserves a song. He’s also really surprised that Unique went along with it, but Blaine’s really good at convincing people to do things. Last week, he convinced them all to sing to Kitty because she had really bad cramps and wasn’t feeling well. It’s the eyes, Ryder thinks. Blaine’s eyes and his ass are magic. 

Later in Glee club, he gives up all pretense that he’s able to focus on anything. He’s really just counting the minutes until it’s over so they can walk Unique home then he can get to his room and handle his problem, because sitting here with his backpack in his lap is making him feel pathetic. 

“Ryder, you can’t just sit there all day, Nationals is coming up and we need all hands on deck,” Mr. Schue says, rolling his eyes. 

“It’s okay, Mr. Schue, Ryder’s not feeling well today. I’ll make sure he gets caught up,” Blaine says winking at Ryder before turning back to Marley. Ryder tries to not to blush to obviously but of course Tina takes that exact moment to walk over to her bag to get her bottle of water. She looks between Ryder and the group and her eyes go wide in shock before an evil smile forms on her face. 

“I see you,’ she says, taking the empty seat next to him. Ryder looks up at the ceiling and sighs. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh shut up, I’ve seen you all day. Hell, I’ve seen you all week. You’ve got the hots for Blaine.” 

Ryder glares at Tina and gestures her to be quiet, looking over at the rest of glee club to make sure they didn’t hear her.

“I don’t have the hots for Blaine, I’m not even gay.” 

“Psh, you’re a little gay. Besides, that’s just Blaine. He makes the straightest guys question their entire existence. Both of my ex-boyfriends have the hots for Blaine. His butt is like a gift from God and he has those stupid Bambi eyes that make you want to take care of him like a baby. He’s like a cupcake sprinkled with sex pheromones and it’s unavoidable. Just accept it.” 

Ryder’s jaw drops, and he gapes at Tina as she watches Blaine on the floor stretching with Sam. 

“So he and Sam?” 

“Sam won’t admit it, but I’m sure of it. I get it. I’m not really into girls, but I did have some very interesting dreams about Brittany. Just go with it. If anything, it’s something interesting for the spank bank.” 

Tina takes one last drink of water and heads back over to the group. Ryder tilts his head and really watches as everyone dances around. It’s then that he notices that Kitty and Artie keep glancing over at Blaine, and even Mr. Schue seems to watch him, but then he also looks really angry after it. 

Maybe Tina’s right and Blaine does give off some weird sex hormones, if that’s even a thing. And maybe Ryder is a little gay. He’ll have to think about that. For a long time. Alone in his room. As soon as possible.


End file.
